


The Moonstone's Love

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Shinichi gets his body back, Slash, e887-888: Kaitou KID and the Trick Box, well referrence to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Set after the heist inKaitou KID and the Trick Box, Shinichi gets home to find a gift from KID, who had been inspired by just how romantic the whole tone of the heist had been.Now, getting a present from the great Kaitou KID was one thing. But a present representing love... and one the thief had actually bought and not stolen? Shinichi is trying to comprehend that.





	The Moonstone's Love

DC || KaiShin || DC || KaiShin || DC || The Moonstone's Love || DC || KaiShin || DC || KaiShin || DC

Title: The Moonstone's Love – The Detective's Stolen Heart

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff

Main Pairing: Kaito/Shinichi

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kuroba Kaito, Haibara Ai

Summary: Getting a present from the great Kaitou KID was one thing. But a present representing _love_... and one the thief had actually _bought_ and not stolen? Shinichi is trying to comprehend that.

**The Moonstone's Love**

_The Detective's Stolen Heart_

The case had been an odd one. An old woman who just wanted the old love-letters from her dead husband and who employed the help of Kaitou KID to get them. Cheeky, but Shinichi liked that. Why not use the greatest thief alive (not that Shinichi was _ever_ going to tell that white-clad nuisance that to his face) to open the box. Well, in the end, KID hadn't really _done_ anything. It had all been _Shinichi_ , but he was depressingly used to not getting credit at this point.

Talking to KID in the bathroom had felt odd. The post-heist banter between them wasn't anything new. The two of them often spoke, very often even held lengthy conversations, and Shinichi had given up on threatening KID quite a while ago. He knew their post-heist banter wasn't going to end with KID in handcuffs and... he _craved_ that banter. He didn't have a lot of people who knew his secret and who treated him like the grown teenager he was – and even before the shrinking, he had often been talked down to because he was _just_ a teenager. KID respected his intellect, even before KID had found out who Conan really was, he had respected Conan as an equal. Things had changed only marginally after KID found out that Conan was Shinichi.

Shinichi frowned as he went to bed and felt something hard poking him from beneath the pillow. Lifting it, he found a small box beneath it. There was a white symbol – KID's symbol – on top of it. Wearily, Shinichi opened the box. He was surprised that it wasn't some stupid prank thing that would jump out of the box at him. Instead, there was a... pendant inside.

Frown deepening, Shinichi took the pendant out. It looked like the charm KID wore on his monocle, just that it was a silver charm and the clover on it was actually made of... moonstone? Shinichi's cheeks flushed as he remembered what the moonstone represented – love.

There was a note in the box. Getting it out, Shinichi unfolded it to see what KID had to say.

"Tantei-kun. I found our last encounter very sentimental. I wanted to give you a token of my appreciation too! - And no worries, it's not been stolen. I know you'd immediately hand it in if it was stolen. It's a gift. I'd like it if you'd wear it, but please keep it – KID", read Shinichi.

His cheeks heated up at that. Appreciation? A symbol of love, why would KID... No. It couldn't possibly be that Kaitou KID was... _interested_ in Shinichi, right? Still blushing, Shinichi put the pendant away for now, somewhere where it would be safe. It was pretty.

/break\

"What are you playing with, Kudou-kun?", asked Ai sharply.

Her eyes were always uncomfortably intense. Shinichi squirmed and pulled his hands out of his pants. Leaving the pendant inside his pocket. He had been carrying it around ever since he got it. As a lucky charm – heaven knew, Shinichi could use the good luck. No other person on this _planet_ stumbled into that many murders. And while the murders hadn't gone back so far, it still made him feel kind of... better. Like KID's looming, protective shadow was with him. It was stupid, he knew that. But he couldn't shake it. He had found KID's presence very reassuring for a while now. As long as KID was there, there were basically no murders. And KID always did his best to protect everyone. Particularly for Shinichi. Ai was still glaring pointedly at Shinichi. Sighing in defeat, Shinichi got the pendant out of his pocket and showed it to his friend.

"Mh. A present from your entirely not secret admirer", drawled Ai unimpressed, before smirking. "It's cute that you carry it around. Will you two ever actually _talk_ about your feelings?"

"Feelings? There are no feelings", scoffed Shinichi with a glare, adjusting his fake glasses.

"Ah. Yes, I'm sure Hakuba-kun and Nakamouri-keibu both also have matching pendants they got from KID-san", agreed Ai dryly. "And Mouri-san's pendant is in the mail too."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at her, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him. "It's just... a KID-thing. He doesn't mean anything with this. And what's it supposed to mean? I'm physically a kid. And who knows how much longer? Sometimes, it feels like I've been like this for two decades already. Sometimes, it feels like it'll never end... I'm not going to make him wait for me."

"Maybe you should let _him_ make that decision", offered Ai. "And what about nee-chan?"

Shinichi scoffed and shook his head. "That's just _it_. I spent the past two years living with her as my big sister. Any romantic feelings I might have had for her back when we were classmates have long-since died. She tucks me in at night and makes me my bento. She's... She treats Conan as her baby brother. I _am_ Conan. It's _impossible_ to keep something going that... was never truly there to begin with. It's not like Ran and I _ever_ dated or anything. We were always just friends. And... even that... Look at her. Look at how desperately she is waiting for my calls. She doesn't deserve that, she needs to move on with her life. And so do I. We _both_ deserve that, don't we?"

Ai's eyes softened just a bit at that as she sighed. "So you _will_ talk to him about your feelings then?"

Shinichi grumbled at that and put the pendant away again. "If we ever get unshrunk. Maybe."

/One Year Later\

Kaito was pouting as he made for his escape. Today's heist had been very boring, mainly due to a lack of tantei-kun. The shrunken detective and his guardians hadn't shown up. Granted, he didn't make it to _every_ case, but the ones where the pocket-sized detective appeared were a hundred times more fun. And Hakuba wasn't in the country either! It had just been Nakamouri, which, really as easy as taking candy from a baby. Which was a bit sad. The two of them had been at this dance for long enough by now that Kaito really thought Nakamouri should be better at it.

"You took longer than I expected. Considering it was only Nakamouri-keibu."

Kaito turned around very slowly, eyes wide in surprise. That voice. He got to hear it _so rarely_. And most of the time, he only heard it because he was the one using it – he still had a preference for impersonating Kudou Shinichi whenever the opportunity arouse. The grumpy look on tantei-kun's face whenever he did was hilarious, because it was the one costume that tantei-kun couldn't so easily debunk. But the _real_ deal? Kaito only heard it a couple of times, because tantei-kun used the temporary antidotes as rarely as possible, to avoid building up a resistance.

"Tantei-kun!", exclaimed Kaito excitedly when he turned around.

Oh, oh tantei-kun was a sight to behold – Kudou Shinichi, in his full, grown glory. Long, lanky limbs, strong legs from years of soccer. A scowl on his face, his sapphire-blue eyes sparkling as he looked at the thief, dark hair as neat as always. The moonlight behind him made him glow like an angel and Kaito felt himself falling in love just a tiny bit more. He had always been in love with tantei-kun's mind and he had to admit that after researching Kudou, he also found himself very interested in the man himself. He was simply gorgeous (which might be a bit his narcissism speaking because the two of them did look alike). Shinichi was wearing a dark-blue suit and... around his neck, the pendant Kaito had given him a year ago. Tantei-kun had _never_ admitted aloud to having kept it, but Kaito knew he did. Seeing it around the grown detective's tempting neck though, well, that was something else alright. Kaito blinked slowly, but the police announced their presence, closing in on them. Cussing beneath his breath, Kaito got ready to leap off the building.

"Well. It's very nice to see you, meitantei-kun", offered Kaito. "Sadly, it seems the keibu is cutting our meeting short. I do hope to _see_ you again soon."

"Or you could just... take me with you so we can talk", countered Shinichi.

Kaito opened his mouth, though he wasn't quite sure what he intended to say. Especially not when the detective stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck. For a long moment, Kaito thought it might just be a trick from Shinichi to catch him – but, no. Blinking slowly, Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi's waist to hold him close. He enjoyed having his crush pressed up like that. Holding on tightly, Kaito leaped off the building, his hang-glider carrying them both.

He wondered what was going on here. Why was tantei-kun using one of his temporary antidotes but still missed the heist? Had something serious happened? Was his detective alright? As soon as they landed safely and far away from the grounds of the heist, Kaito checked Shinichi for injuries.

"...Are you checking me out, pervert?", asked Shinichi unimpressed.

"I'm looking for _injuries_!", exclaimed Kaito. "You didn't show up for the heist! But in the aftermath, in your _real_ body, just like that! Did something happen? Why did you take one of your temporary antidotes? Do you need my help?"

Shinichi's eyes softened at that. Really? KID's first deduction was that Shinichi might need help.

"It's... done", started Shinichi slowly. "This isn't temporary. This is the real antidote. The FBI, we... It's over. I don't have to hide anymore. I can... return to my life. Or, well, after three years, I can try and figure out what kind of life I want. And... And thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that whatever it is, I... want _you_ in my life. You were a constant, positive force in those past three years. One of the few good things, some days even the _only_ thing that made me see some... light, in the darkness that my life has been. So. Here I am."

He looked vulnerable at that, more vulnerable than Kaito had ever seen him – and it made Kaito's heart flutter to see his detective bare his soul and heart like that. Taking a deep breath and knowing how much he was risking, Kaito took his top-hat off and dropped his monocle inside.

"Hi", started Kaito with a small half-smile. "I'm Kuroba Kaito. I've been dying to meet you."

The surprise in Shinichi's eyes nearly made Kaito laugh. But this was only fair. Kaito wanted Shinichi, not just as a hidden affair with stolen kisses between a thief and a detective. And since Shinichi had trusted him with his secret, Kaito couldn't keep his secret, not if he wanted this to be real. Slowly, Shinichi reached out and surprised Kaito by pulling him into a brief kiss.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaito-kun", whispered Shinichi against Kaito's lips. "Would you... like to go on a date with me some time? Maybe?"

"I'd love to", replied Kaito with the broadest grin, wrapping his arms around Shinichi's waist.

"Maybe we should move, for now. You... stand out", pointed Shinichi out.

In a poof of smoke did Kaito change into civil clothes. "There. All fixed. So, dinner?"

Shinichi laughed and shook his head, but when Kaito reached for his hand, Shinichi gladly linked fingers with the other boy. They walked side by side, holding hands, and Kaito's eyes were caught on the way the moonlight reflected on the moonstone pendant. It made him smile that his detective was sentimental enough to wear it after all. Smiling, Kaito leaned down to kiss Shinichi's cheek.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YES I AM ALIVE. Right, so [as I mentioned in a tumblr post earlier today](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/post/172895092796/me-carefully-cleaning-up-my-kaitou-kid-figures), when I was cleaning up the other week, I got nostalgic because of my Kaitou KID figures and decided to check that if there had been any new KID content since I last checked in. ONE CASE. ONLY ONE. That's pathetic. But of course I had to immediately watch it and it revived my inner KaiShin fangirl, because the banter between Shinichi and Kaito just gives me life??


End file.
